Insecurities and Hope
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina is under the sleeping curse. After endless saving attempts Gold,David and Henry find the solution and David goes under the curse to tell Snow. But Snow vanishes too soon to free him again. He is trapped. He meets Regina where he finally sees her unprotected side and falls for it. Will it be enough to safe both of them? What will happen to them? / EC / sorry crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Don't own ouat. **

**I just wrote something and I don't know if I should continue this. I already wrote chapter 2 too... so just let me know if I should or not :)**

Henry was standing in the door frame of Regina's study and watched how she stared at a weird book before she slowly locked it away and leaned her head against the safe. When she started turning around again he quickly hurried into the kitchen. He had stolen a vial from Gold's shop when everyone had focused on Regina at the end of her curse. He looked at it. "Sleeping potion." He read out quietly and then looked around the kitchen. There was not much except for a hot coffee Regina had made herself earlier after Henry had bolted in his room.

He quickly slipped the potion into it and threw the vial away and grabbed a glass. Regina entered the kitchen and stopped shortly. "Henry..." She breathed out. "Hey... Mom..." He mumbled and she spotted his glass. "You... want something to drink?" She asked him and he nodded. She quickly walked over to the fridge and opened it widely. "Juice, coke, water, milk?" She asked and he cleared his throat. "Juice..." He mumbled and Regina nodded. She pulled it out and handed it over to him. She took her coffee and sat down by the counter. He poured some juice in his glass and looked at Regina.

She was staring into space. Her eyes looked so sad but he couldn't let himself get affected by it. She was the evil Queen. Regina finally took a sip and her eyes widened. She placed the cup down and looked at it. "Henry... what... what did you put in it?" She asked him and started to feel dizzy. "A sleeping potion! I don't want to be here and if you don't let me go then I have to flee!" He said and Regina started crying. "So you want me in an endless sleep..." She answered and started to stand up. "Endless?" Henry asked confused. "Temporary! I reread it in Gold's book..."

"There is no sleeping potion which makes you temporary sleeping. All those curses are in dust form or spells... the only liquid is a sleeping curse..." She answered and stumbled slightly and caught herself at the door frame. "I loved you, Henry... your whole life... I loved you so much... but you don't love me back and I panicked... because everyone left me... and now you finally got rid of me... I hope you'll be happy..." Regina just said before she collapsed and hit her head against a drawer. Henry stared at her shocked and ran over to her.

"Mom?" He asked and shook her but she didn't wake up. He cupped her cheeks. "Mommy?" He didn't wanted her to fall asleep for forever. He wanted her to black out long enough for him to flee and then his grandfather arresting her until they found a way to take her magic. He buried his face in her stomach and sobbed. The door banged open and David entered. He saw his grandson and Regina on the ground. "Henry?" He asked shocked and ran to her. "I... I thought she only would be asleep for a temporary time... but I put her under a sleeping curse..." Henry sobbed and held her tightly. David gasped.

He shook Regina too but she was out. He picked her up and Henry looked at him. "Where are you taking her?" Henry asked and David sighed. "To Gold." "He will kill her! Now when she is defenseless." Henry exclaimed. "I won't let that happen, Henry... But we need help for her." David answered and they quickly hurried over to Gold's shop. Gold and Belle were finally reunited. They stood in the shop when Henry and David entered with Regina in David's arms.

Belle gasped. "What happened with her?" She asked and Henry looked down ashamed. "I stole a sleeping potion and put it in her coffee which she drank..." He confessed and Gold's eyes widened. "Where did you steal it from?" He asked Henry. "You..." He mumbled and pointed behind the counter of the shop. Gold quickly sunk to his knees and looked at everything. "You took the book too, didn't you?" He asked Henry who nodded. "I locked the vial away and replaced it with another and then wrote it like that... obviously you still took the wrong vial..." "With what vial he could have switched it?" David asked. "A dreaming potion. It helps people to fall asleep pretty quickly. The vial he stole is a dangerous one... everything that'll happen in there with her will happen here with her too." He explained and their eyes widened.

"Lay her down in the back of the shop..." Belle said and they followed her in the back. David laid Regina down and quickly took off her shoes before he covered her with a blanket. He saw tear stains on her cheeks and sighed. Henry sat down next to him and took Regina's hand. He felt so sorry. Gold sat down on a chair with Belle standing behind him. He sighed too. "How will we wake her up again?" Henry asked. "Like you do it with every curse. With true love." Gold told him and Henry looked to Regina. He quickly crawled up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Henry..." Gold said quietly. "You..." But Henry already saw that it didn't help. He started crying.

"She doesn't love me..." He said and David and Gold sighed. "I don't think that she doesn't love you. She could have stopped it with vomiting but..." "She didn't because she thinks I hate her..." Henry finished Gold's sentence. "Henry..." David said and Henry shook his head. "I told her that I don't want to be with her and that I only wanted to flee... She... she told me that she loved me but that everyone left her and if I wanted her gone so desperately she would do it to make me happy." He said and sobbed. "She'll never wake up again because she doesn't know that I DO love her... I just wanted her without magic... I wanted my mommy back..." David held him and Gold looked down. "We have to find her romantically true love... he can break the curse without her knowing that he loves her." Gold said.

* * *

_Regina woke up in a black room. She looked around and sighed. Henry hated her so much to trap her here. He was leaving her like everyone else for Snow. She started crying and didn't notice how the ground broke. She yelped when she suddenly lost her footing and fell a few meters. She crashed on the ground and screamed pained. Suddenly fire engulfed her and she screamed even louder. She got up quickly and looked around. A fire directly lightened up in front of her and she tried to protect her face with her arm. She whimpered pained when her arm suddenly caught fire. She tried to extinguish it but she only was successful after most of her skin was burnt._

_She stopped her crying and stared at her arm. It hurt like hell but she tried to ignore it and looked around. She needed to find a safe place. She couldn't find a place though and she made her way to the side of the room. She collapsed against the wall and fainted. The pain had become too unbearable. When she woke up again her shoes were missing and she was in a great deal of pain again. She saw that something had slid her across the room right into the middle again and her leg had burn scars on it. She looked at it shocked and touched it hesitantly with her good hand. She yelped and this time she couldn't stop her crying._

_Not only her son was abandoning her. Now also her life thought it would be nice to make her ugly and bring her into pain. She softly got up and looked up. Maybe she could get back into the black room. But when she looked up there was only a mirror. Reflecting her. She looked down again. What had happened to her? She just wanted in her real world again. She felt sorry for Snow. For what she did to her and her family. She felt sorry for all the pain she had made them walk through. Then she started missing Daniel. His loving arms around her. Kissing her nose. Her lips. Her forehead. She felt lonely._

* * *

David was sitting on a chair next to the bed and watched how Henry laid curled up next to Regina. Henry had insisted that he would sleep there next to her. Henry only wanted to stay with her until she woke up. Realizing that he never would see her eyes again he insisted at least that he would stay a week. Regina was stirring and David gasped. But it wasn't her waking up. It was just something happening to her. He quickly walked over to them and lifted the blanket up. Her arm was scarred. He gasped and quickly hurried out of the room. "Gold! Gold!" He shouted.

* * *

_Henry landed in the same room like his mother. He saw her sitting on the ground sobbing and he quickly ran over to her. "Mom!" He shouted and she looked up. He saw her tears and sunk to his knees. "Mom..." She curled up and faced away from him. "Please talk to me." She shook her head. He couldn't see her so ugly. So imperfect. "I'm sorry, Mom... I love you." He whispered and touched her arm. Her burnt arm. She screamed in pain and slapped his hand away. He looked at her shocked and quickly rounded her. He saw her arm and then looked into her face again. "Mom... what... what happened?" "Nothing." She answered and slowly got up. Her leg was giving her problems and Henry quickly rounded her and supported her weight. He helped her more to the side again and then helped her sitting down._

_He looked at her leg and gasped. "I didn't wanted that, Mom... you have to believe me..." He said and she sighed. "I know..." She answered and looked at him exhausted. Henry took her unharmed hand. "You have to believe in me, Mom... I love you... even if I didn't show it the last months... I was just so... scared that it all had been a lie... but it wasn't. Mom... you gave me the best childhood I could have asked for... you were the best mom on the whole world and I don't care anymore if you are the Evil Queen... I love you. You are just my Mom..." He told her and Regina tilted her head slightly. "It's what I deserve, Henry... I knew that I have to pay for my crimes one day... and it's now the time..." She answered and he shook his head._

_"No... you can still pay them in the real world, Mom! Please stay with me... I love you." "I love you too Henry... but I think _THIS_ will be better than the real world. Here I don't have to see all the hateful looks of the people around me... And you obviously can visit me... that's enough for me..." Regina told him. "It's not! We can't do anything together! You know when I was younger that you said that one day we will see the world? That we'll visit warm countries to finally go to a beach which hasn't a too cold water. So that we can swim there! But if you stay here then this will _NEVER_ happen!" He shouted at her and she just looked at him betrayed._

_"Now you want to do things with me? What was when I wanted it? I tried to come closer to you. I did everything to win you back but you abandoned me. Over and over again. Like all the other people in my life. And they all ran to the same person. Snow White... so have your happy ending with her like all the other people before you." Regina hissed and he opened his mouth. Suddenly everything went black around him._

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews :) I hope you'll like this chapter :))**

Henry woke up in the real world again. He was in David arms. "Mom!" He said and quickly tried to scramble back to her but Gold was hovering over her. He saw her burn marks on arm and leg. "She... she... I told her that I love her and that I want her back... but she... she said that I'm lying and I'm like everyone else. Abandoning her for Snow..." Henry sobbed and David sighed. "_Regina you idiot... he loves you and is just a kid..._" David thought and held Henry. Gold was healing the burn marks as good as possible and then sat back.

"Why does she still have the scars?" Henry asked and Gold sighed. "They are magical made... the price of healing magical wounds is a scar..." Gold explained and Henry looked down. "I made her ugly... she surely hates me for this..." He said and David sighed. Gold stopped. "Wait... you can talk to her?" Gold asked and Henry nodded. "If you can talk to her... then Snow can do that too... then we can save your family..." Gold told him and Henry opened his mouth. "If I go back and ask her to tell Snow all these things she surely won't come back anymore!" Henry exclaimed and Gold shook his head. "We'll force her." "But you can't force someone to love you!" Henry huffed.

Gold smiled impressed and shook his head. "I'll use a potion to find her true love and then make him kiss her." He told Henry. "We'll get her back, Henry... I promise you.. but so you can get your whole family." Gold said and Henry sighed before he nodded. "If they are really in the Enchanted Forest they need to take the wardrobe they sent Emma through and a compass which is in the possession of a giant..." Gold told him and Henry nodded. "Tell her that now... I think that Snow is going to sleep soon." He told him and Henry nodded. They laid him down and slowly he fell asleep again with the help of Gold's magic.

* * *

_"Mom!" Henry said when he reappeared and saw a brunette woman standing in the middle of the room. He quickly ducked away when fire lightened up. Regina saw him crouching in fear. She stood up and suddenly the brunette woman spotted her. "You!" The woman screamed and lunged at Regina who stood no chance against her. She got tackled and together they tumbled on the ground. Regina flung her off her with the last piece of magic in her body and the brunette woman quickly searched for something in her pockets. She found a small dagger and Regina's eyes widened._

_She lunged at Regina again who punched her in the stomach but got hurt in the face. A wound was left. Regina limped away hurt. Henry ran to her and stepped between her and the woman. The woman looked at him shocked and Henry held up his hands. "Don't hurt my Mom!" Henry begged and Regina collapsed behind him again. "Your mom?" The woman asked and Henry nodded. "Adoptive... my birth __mother is in the Enchanted Forest... but still... don't hurt her... I love her." Henry begged and Regina looked on the ground. She couldn't look weak in front of this woman._

_The woman lowered her weapon. "Who is your mother?" She asked. "Emma Swan... the daughter of Snow White." Regina muttered and the woman gasped. "I'm with them right now..." She said and only focused on Henry who smiled. "You have to tell them that they need to burn _THE _wardrobe and search for a compass which is protected by a giant... say that Mr. Gold told them." Henry said and the woman nodded slowly. Regina just focused on the ground. He was still trying to get Snow back and she would be all alone again._

_Then something sucked the woman out of the room. Henry turned to Regina and kneeled down. "Mom... please..." He begged her but she shook her head. "You will go back to your _REAL _family and leave me again. I rather stay here." Regina said and didn't face Henry. He sighed. "But I love you... ok... I was wrong treating you like this but I'm just a kid." "I raised you different." Regina answered and Henry looked away. "I know..." He answered and felt the familiar tugging in himself. "I love you, Mom." He said and hugged her tightly before he faded again._

* * *

Henry opened his eyes and looked into David's face. "Could you tell her?" David asked softly and Henry sighed. "There was a woman who is with Snow and Emma... I told her everything." Henry said and sat up. He looked over to Regina and sighed. "She still doesn't want to come back to this world..." Henry said and David sighed. "What happened? She got another wound on her cheek which Gold healed." David asked and Henry sighed. "This woman attacked Mom..." He answered and David shook his head. He sighed. "Now we have to wait." Gold told them. He was standing in the door frame and had listened to them. "We can't do anything except for finding her true love."

Henry and David sighed. "But what if her true love is in the Enchanted Forest like this woman?" Henry asked and Gold smiled softly. "Then we have to tell Emma and Snow to get the person." He answered and David looked at Gold gratefully. The old man limped out of the room and Henry looked at David. "Could we get Ruby to bring us something?" He asked him and David shook his head. "I doubt it... but..." "We can go, Henry." Belle said. "I never was in the diner and I wanted to eat in there finally." Henry looked at her and then at Regina.

"I'll protect her." David promised and Henry nodded slowly. He kissed Regina's forehead softly and then reluctantly went with Belle. Gold came back into the room with a dreamcatcher. "What's this?" David asked. "A way to look into Regina's head. She had a fairy who told her once who her true love will be. Maybe we can catch this memory and see who it is." Gold told him and David sighed. They sat next to her and Gold started his magic.

After countless memories Gold gave up. "She has too many memories she is pushing in front of her feelings..." He told David who sighed. "Maybe we can see where she is right now." David said and Gold smiled. "You like her." He mentioned and David raised an eyebrow. "She is the archenemy of my wife. I don't like her." David mumbled and crossed his arms. "You do. Otherwise you would have told Henry that she'll be better soon and then you are asking if we could see where she is NOW. You do like her. It's nothing to be ashamed of... I do like her too... she is maybe responsible for Belle's imprisonment but I practically forced her to." Gold said and then switched to her present.

David looked and gasped. "It's terrible there! I won't let Henry go back there!" David exclaimed. Gold looked at him. "And how do you want to get the message to Snow?" Gold asked. "When we found her true love." "Then I'll go under the curse... I know that Snow will wake me up again! But Henry won't go back there." David said and Gold raised his eyebrow. "You surely want to do THAT?" Gold asked and David nodded. "And what if Snow doesn't come back? To which person Henry will go?" Gold asked and David sighed.

"I rather leave Henry an orphan than let him die." David answered and Gold nodded. "Just hope that we don't need to do that." Gold said and David nodded. He looked back at Regina and her situation. She was hissing in pain and slowly got up. She looked around for an escape and saw a door. She limped over to it. Still in her black short dress. "She needs better clothes." David said and Gold nodded. He waved his hand and she was dressed in sport pants and a long shirt. Regina felt this change too and looked down her body. "_Gold.._." She whispered. "_Stop it... I don't need the help of anyone._" Gold smiled. "That stubborn woman..." He said and David smiled too.

* * *

_Regina walked further to the door and entered the next room. Finally there was no fire anymore and she looked around the dimly room. It had a bench and she sat down on it relieved. Her leg hurt like hell. So did her arm and cheek. She sighed and looked around. Only a lamp was there which enlightened the room but nothing more. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. If only the pain would fade. She knew this was her punishment but were these scars not already punishment enough? She felt herself falling asleep and she hoped with every inch of her body that she would stay in this room._

_The next time she woke up again the room was enlightened. She looked around and saw people standing in front of her. She recognized her mother and her father. "Mommy... Daddy..." She said and got up. She limped over to them and they studied her. "Regina..." Her father breathed out and Regina smiled softly. "Daddy..." She breathed out and wanted to hug him but he shoved her away. She looked at him betrayed. "Why?" She asked him. "You look disgusting. Why would I want such an imperfect daughter?" He answered and Regina looked down. "I... I always thought you would love me no matter what, Daddy..." She said and Cora chuckled. "Why would he? One person had to fake love for you so you don't commit suicide... We had plans for you." Cora said and Regina looked at them hurt._

_She shook her head and turned back to the bench. To the door. But the door was away and she was trapped. "You wanted to escape, Regina? You really wanted to escape? You never can escape us. We will always be there." Cora said cruelly and Regina sunk down. "No... you are both DEAD! I don't have to listen to you anymore! I'm ALONE! Alone! I won't have to listen to you anymore! Not EVER!" Regina screamed and cried. She just heard the laugh of Cora and Henry. It was mixed with laughs of other people she had loved and she just curled up and cried._

* * *

David and Gold gasped and looked at each other. "That's... a terrible...fate..." David said and Gold nodded. "Search for her true love!" Gold stood up. "I'll do my best." Gold left and David was alone with Regina. He carefully took her hand. "I'm sorry... even if we were enemies... you don't deserve this fate... If you can hear me Regina... I just want to say that we try our best to find your true love... you raised Henry to a cute and responsible young boy... you truly loved him and I think... this redeemed you pretty much. Even if you lash out from time to time." David said and placed a assuring kiss on her hand.

* * *

_Regina heard a voice talking to her and looked around. She was alone and everything else was quiet around her. She heard David. "... don't deserve this fate..." She heard. "...we try our best...true love...Henry...redeemed...Even if you lash out from time to time." Then something touched her hand and she looked down. She saw nothing but felt the feather light kiss on the __back of her hand. She sighed. "Thank you." She said and looked up again. The room was slowly getting more comfortable and she laid down on her good arm. She felt safe enough to fall asleep._

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

David was a bit startled when Henry came back with Gold in tow. "I found Regina's true love." Gold said and David gasped. "Who is it?" He asked and stood up. "Robin Hood." Gold said and David raised his eyebrow disgusted. "He is not worthy enough for Regina." David said and Gold tilted his head. "He is the only way to wake her up again. Even if you hate him." Gold said. David sighed and nodded. "Put me into the sleep after you know where he is so I can tell Snow." David said and Henry raised his eyebrow. Why was his grandfather so adamant to wake his mother up again? Just because he wanted it or because David felt something for his mother.

Gold knew why David was like this. David had been in love with Regina before the curse was broken. Well not really in love but he harbored feelings for Regina. Feelings which came now back to the surface and broke out. After David had seen Regina crying. After he had seen how Regina was without her meter high walls he knew that Regina was not the person he thought. "He is in the Enchanted Forest. Near of Emma and Snow. I located them with an enchanted globe." Gold told him and David nodded. He slowly sat down on the bed. "Why can't I tell Mom?" Henry asked. "Because I saw how it was there and I won't let you go back there. Snow will always find me and she still can wake me with true loves kiss." David assured him and Henry sighed.

"Can I talk to you first?" Henry asked and David nodded. Gold left the room and Henry sat down next to David. "Why are you doing this for Mom?" He asked David who sighed. "I don't know... I think... she doesn't deserve this fate. She should have a fair trial..." David told him and Henry looked down. "I brought her into this... please save her, David." Henry said and David nodded. "I will." He laid down and Gold came back with a vial. He took a needle and dipped it into the vial. David looked to him and nodded. "Just think of who you want to talk with." Gold told him and David nodded quickly. Gold stabbed him softly with the needle.

David fell into a deep sleep. A cursed sleep. "What will happen now?" Henry asked. "Hopefully Snow comes back and you'll have your complete family or you'll be an orphan." Gold told him honestly. Henry sighed and sat down next to David. "I just hope they wake up again." Henry said and Gold nodded.

* * *

_David saw Snow. "Snow!" He shouted and hugged her tightly. Snow looked at him lovingly. "David... what did you do?" She asked him softly. "Gold put me under a sleeping curse..." "Regina is under one too... Aurora told us..." Snow said and David nodded. "I couldn't let Henry go back here... And I know that you'll find your way back and wake me up." David told her and Snow sighed. "What are you doing here?" She asked him and he sighed. "You need to get Robin Hood. He is the only chance that Regina wakes up again." David said. "Henry begged me to do this for her." Snow sighed and nodded slowly. "We'll take him with us." She told him and he nodded._

_He wanted to kiss Snow but she started fading and she tried desperately to grab him but then she was gone and he was all alone. He was in the same fire room like Regina had been and he searched for the door. He gasped shocked when the door opened in front of him. He quickly stepped through and looked around. He saw Regina on the ground and hurried over to her. "Regina?" He asked softly and shook her by her waist. She opened her eyes and stared at him. "You aren't real..." She breathed out and he lifted her up slightly. She groaned and he softly held her._

_"I AM real." He told her and she tried to get away from him. "Go away..." She muttered and fell out of his arms. She gritted her teeth in pain but robbed away from him. He stopped her. "Regina! Stop this nonsense! You are in pain. Let me help you." He said and she shook her head. "I'm too ugly... too unworthy." Regina said and he could hear her tears almost. "You aren't ugly, Regina." "You just think so because you didn't see the scars yet!" She screamed and he turned her to him and cupped both her cheeks forcefully. "I did! Because of me Gold gave you other clothes. You aren't ugly, Regina." He told her and Regina just sobbed into his chest._

_He held her and rocked her softly in his arms. Soon her cries died down and she was just in his arms. "You talked to me... I don't know when but before I fell asleep the last time... you talked to me..." Regina said and he nodded. "You heard that?" He asked and she nodded. He blushed slightly. "It's true... and we'll find your true love." He picked her up and __looked around. __He found a bed and laid down there with Regina. He held her carefully while Regina was resting softly. He caressed her hair and studied her. The burnt skin clearly visible for him but he didn't mind. He still found her hot and attractive._

_Regina's eyes fluttered open and she locked eyes with him. "You are staring." She said and David smiled amused. "You are staring on _THEM_." David shook his head. "You are. You are a bad liar. Just like Snow..." Regina answered. "Ok... I did stare on it... but I'm not disgusted by it... I still think that you are an attractive woman." He told her and she laughed. "I'm not... At least not here... maybe in the real world but I'm not going back there." Regina told him and he cupped her cheek. "You are beautiful, Regina. You really are. You say I'm a bad liar? Then tell me, did I lie?" He asked her and she searched in his eyes for the lie._

_She shook her head and he smiled. "Told ya." He said and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She liked the feeling and leaned into the touch. David watched how Regina closed her eyes. He studied her. The scar over her cheek. It was healed, like the scars on her arm and leg. "Does they still hurt?" David asked and she sighed. "A bit... Gold healed me, doesn't he?" She asked and David nodded. "Yes." He answered and Regina leaned her head against David's chest. He smiled and held her closer. She smiled slightly. She felt safe in David's arms. "You like apples, don't you?" He asked when he noticed the faint smell of apples on her. She looked at him fake pouting and he grinned at her._

_Soon she started grinning too and nodded. "When I was little my father and I would ride to a hill where a huge apple tree would stand. We would pick the best apples and make cake of them at home. We used a seed of it to grow another. Afterwards I let it transfer it to the castle grounds." She told him with a dreamy look. He instantly fell in love with her little smile. He cupped her cheek and she sighed contently. She moved __closer to him and he placed his hand on the back of her head. She laid her head in the crook of his neck and sighed. "Like it there?" He asked and she nodded. "You are comfy." She answered and he snorted. "Thanks." He told her and she patted his chest softly._

_"You are small." He said and she opened an eye and glared at him with a smile. "Sorry that I'm only 5'4." She fake pouted and he giggled. "How tall are you?" "6'1." He told her and she leaned a bit away and smiled. "Tall boy." She drawled and he tickled her. She started laughing and squirmed under his hands. She tried to get away but he didn't let that happen. He touched accidentally her arm and she hissed. "Sorry. I didn't do it on purpose..." He quickly whispered and she nodded. "I know..." He sighed relieved and rested his head against hers. Regina took a shaky breath and looked into his eyes. "I... please come back into the real world." David said and Regina sighed._

_"David... no one wants me there... when Emma comes back again Henry will be with her the whole time. Everyone will forget that I was his mother and only have in mind that I'm the Evil Queen... I rather be alone for forever than be in a world everyone hates me and leaves me." Regina answered and David shook his head. "You are family, Regina." David said and Regina smiled saddened. "I'm not. I did too unforgivable things to be worthy to have a family." She said and laid her head back down. He ran his hand through her hair. Both smiled a bit when they thought about their situation. They laid together in a bed, alone in a room. The only thing that was missing was that they weren't naked and hadn't had sex before._

_Regina was dozing off slightly and David held her. He sighed. "Don't sigh." She huffed and looked at him sleepily. He chuckled. She looked just too cute sleepily. "Sorry." He said and she laid her head down again. "Weird that we can laugh with each other." She mumbled and he shrugged. "You aren't that bad when you aren't after Snow. I liked you as David Nolan... you were a great friend... even if you just wanted to seduce me." He told her and she pinched his hip. He yelped and she grinned. "I almost had you." She said and he sighed. "Yes... almost... If I hadn't had the divorce of Kathryn I probably would have slept with you." He told her and she looked up surprised._

_"What? You are hot and I was confused." He told her and she studied him. "You don't look so bad yourself." She said and David grinned. "I know." He said cheekily and Regina scoffed and then grinned too. "You should sleep though... Rest." He told her and she nodded. "I'll just take you as my pillow, okay?" He nodded and kissed her hair. She snuggled close and slowly drifted off to sleep. He rocked her in his arms and sighed. She was cute. He was liking her pretty much. Maybe too much? Was he really liking Regina like Gold had said? He studied Regina. Her soft face. Her calm breathing. Her relaxed body in his arms. He studied her face._

_Her full lips. The scar above her lip. Her soft nose. Her fine jaw and her scar. He leaned closer. He didn't know why but he had the urge to kiss her. But he stopped himself. He couldn't allow himself to abuse his power over the sleeping Regina. Her eyes opened and locked with his. "David..." She breathed out and he took a shaky breath. "I..." But he didn't know what to say. She pulled him down and kissed him softly. He kissed her back passionately before they broke apart. They stared at each other shocked. Regina sat up and hid her face in her hands._

_"We have to stop this, David... I'm no __home wrecker." She said and David sat up too. "I'm sorry... I... I don't know why I did it..." He told her and Regina shrugged. "Don't... I kissed you first..." She breathed out and stared ashamed into space. He placed a hand on her lower back and she looked at him. "I leaned in first. I made you kiss me...it's both our fault... if I wouldn't have been too scared I would have kissed you first, Regina." He said and she looked down again. "We. Can't. Kiss." She said and he sighed. "Promise me, David." "I promise, Regina..." David answered and they laid down again. She laid a bit away from him and he sighed. "I still can be your pillow." David said but Regina shook her head._

_He sighed and watched Regina who turned around a last time and gave him a pointed look. He sighed and turned away._

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Does it still have ****potential? leave a review :)**

"What did Henry told you?" Emma asked Snow who woke up with a gasp. "David was there... He said that we have to find Robin Hood. So that Regina gets out of the sleeping curse." Snow told her and Emma sighed. "Wouldn't it be better to let the Queen in this sleep?" Mulan asked them and Snow scoffed. "She was a good-hearted woman once! We need to give her the chance... her last chance." Snow said and Emma looked at her doubting. "I don't think that will end good but I have to trust you in that." Emma said and Snow nodded. "So? Where is he?" Snow asked the group and Mulan started thinking. "Well... he is an outlaw... he should be around here... I guess if we look like royals..." Mulan said and Snow nodded.

Mulan and Aurora were walking in front and Emma held Snow back a bit. "What if we just say that he didn't wanted to? We have the compass, the wardrobe and the last remaining magical bean... Cora could steal it from us." Emma hissed and Snow looked at her angrily. "She raised Henry and me for god's sake! Even if YOU hate her, she did a lot to me too! We are going to get her back... Henry wants her back. I want her back... she is family..." Snow said and Emma looked down. "Fine..." They followed the two others.

* * *

Henry stared at David and Regina. Regina started to look softer the longer David was there. Gold entered the room and looked at Henry. "Are you alright?" He asked and Henry sighed. "No... I... I feel so guilty because of Mom..." He said and Gold smiled softly. "We can look what she is doing right now." Gold told him and took the dreamcatcher. He sat down next to Regina and Henry quickly moved to him. Gold did his magic and Henry smiled when he saw David. They saw how Regina and David talked but they didn't understand what they were talking. Only that Regina looked flustered and frustrated and turned away. Then everything went black. "What's happening?" Henry asked. "She is sleeping." Gold explained and Henry leaned against Regina again. "At least David is protecting her."

* * *

_The two woke up a few hours later. Regina had snuggled close to David again. They sat up surprised and blushed. "We need to find food." He told her and she nodded. They got up and he supported her a bit. "And we need a cane for you." Regina looked away. It would definitely make her unattractive to other people. Maybe she could make them afraid with her appearance. "What are you thinking of?" David asked her and Regina sighed. "Nothing." She answered and he shook his head. "You aren't thinking about nothing. Tell me. If we are trapped her, then we should try to at least talk with each other." David said and stopped. Regina looked down._

_"You will be saved by Snow..." "What if she dies? What if she can't come back?" He argued. "I can be trapped her as long as you could be, Regina." Regina sighed and then nodded slowly. "I...just don't want to have a cane..." Regina mumbled and David pulled her into a careful hug. "It doesn't matter if you have a cane or not. Your character doesn't change just because you have one. You are still you. And everyone who sees your soft side... will definitely like you. The others aren't important." David told her and felt her crying against his chest. He just held her and wrapped an arm tighter around her. "Sh..." He calmed her._

_The scenery changed around them and they stood in a kitchen. Regina looked around amazed and David smiled when he saw how she took in everything. Regina limped over to the fridge. She opened it and gasped. "David... look." She said and David quickly joined her. He looked into the fridge and gasped too. It was filled with various kinds of food. Food they both liked pretty much. David spotted his favorite pudding and tried to grab it but Regina slapped his hands away and grabbed a few things and shoved it into his hands. "I'm making lasagna." She told him and he grinned._

_"My favorite dish." He said and put everything on a counter. Regina started to prepare the lasagna and David watched her amused. "Why are you smirking like an idiot?" She asked him and he shrugged. "You always call me one. Why can't I be one right now?" He asked and she smirked. "Because." She just answered and he fake huffed. "Because is no reason." He said and she looked at him. "It's for me." She teased him and turned back to the fridge. She took the pudding and a spoon before she turned back to him. David tilted his head slightly._

_"You can eat it now, when you clean the dishes later." Regina said and David nodded quickly. She handed it over to him and he directly started eating. She sighed contently. Finally quiet. She finished her preparations and put the lasagna in the oven before she turned back to David who was almost licking his pudding clean. She snatched it from his grip and threw it away. He huffed and __looked at her again. "How long until food is ready?" He asked and she chuckled. "Now I know where Henry got that." She said and he tilted his head. "Not my fault." He said grinning and she put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Right. This endless stomach is from Snow who eats like a bird." Regina said and David huffed._

_They started grinning and Regina leaned against the counter. "Give this a bit time." She told him and he nodded with a pout. "Don't put this face on... Henry always gets me with it..." She looked down so that she doesn't have to see it but he was persistent. She sighed and turned back to the fridge. She took an apple and wanted to take a bite of it when David stole it from her and took a giant bite. She gasped and he chuckled before he almost choked on the bite. Regina patted his back and he smiled apologetic and grateful. She took the apple back and started to eat it. "It tastes almost like the ones you grew on the castle grounds." He commented and she looked at him surprised._

_"How do you know how they tasted?" She asked him and he blushed. "My mother and I hadn't had food and I've heard that the people around the castle would pay a lot for the apples so I decided to steal a few... wanted to know how they tasted and ate one..." David said and she chuckled. "And you weren't scared that I poisoned it?" She asked amused and he shook his head. "I know that you only wanted to harm Snow." He said and stepped closer. She took a shaky breath and gulped when he leaned closer just to take a bite of the apple again. He leaned away and smirked. She shook her head amused and took another bite. "How can you be so sure?" She drawled and he grinned._

_"I'm handsome enough that you tried to seduce me. Even in the Enchanted Forest. So I guess you would leave me alive until you had your fun with me before you kill me." He said and she grinned. "Maybe. Or I would have kept you as my pet." She told him and he grinned. The oven ringed and Regina quickly got the lasagna. "Food." She said when she placed it on the counter and saw how David's face brightened even more. She shook her head laughing and quickly searched for plates but got stopped by two hands on her hips. She turned her head around and looked into David's face. "Sit. I'll bring the plates and forks and knives and I don't know what." He said and Regina sighed but nodded._

_She sat down and watched him this time. It was almost domestic. She would make dinner and he would set the table. Now the only thing missing was a child. David turned to Regina and saw her dreamy look. He looked down on the plates in his hands and smiled slightly. Family. This felt like a family life. He walked to her and set the plates down. She snapped out of her daydream and felt herself being pulled into a hug. "David..." She breathed out and he just held her tighter. "David?" She asked when he didn't let go of her after a minute and he slowly separated himself from her. "Sorry..." He mumbled and Regina tilted her head. "What's going on?" She asked which made both wonder._

_"I... that's what I wanted when I was smaller..." He started. "A woman, a child and a domestic life..." "I'm not your woman, David... and we definitely don't have a child." She said and he shrugged. "Still. We are trapped together for a long time here. We don't even know how much time passed in the real world. Maybe Henry is now already a young adult?" David said and Regina's eyes widened. "That would be horrible!" Regina said and looked panicked at him. "I thought you wanted to stay here. Then it wouldn't matter anyway." David said and Regina opened her mouth a few times before she looked down and put a piece on each plate. "Regina..." He breathed out, knowing that he had hurt her. Even if it wasn't willingly.  
_

_"Eat." Regina muttered and David put two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up. "I'm sorry, Regina... I was only trying to tease you." He said and Regina sighed and looked away. "Come on, Regina... I really AM sorry." He rested his forehead against the side of her head and she huffed. "You are so mean. You fight really with every weapon." She pouted and he kissed her temple. "I do but that's why my name is Charming." He answered and she looked at him pointed. He sat down next to her and they ate their lasagna together. They even had a really pleasant talk. Afterwards David wrapped his arm back around her waist and they looked for things they could do. They liked talking but Regina would die for a good book and David definitely wanted to watch TV._

_They saw how the room changed and they were in a living room. "Why does it accommodate to our wishes? This is supposed to be a curse not something nice." Regina wondered and David helped her on the couch. "Maybe because of me?" David asked. "I get here everything I want." Regina sighed and he gave her a book. "Thanks." She said and looked at it. "That's what I'm reading at home." David grinned and flopped down next to her. He looked at her. "Can I ask you something?" He asked and she nodded. " What is burnt?" Regina sighed and looked down._

_"My complete arm except for my hand... and my thigh... that hurts like a bitch..." She answered and he sighed. "I'm ugly..." David shook his head. "You aren't...believe me. You are..." He stopped shortly. Realization hit him. "The most beautiful woman I know..." She looked at him shocked and surprised. He gulped and stared at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Even... with my scars?" She asked and he nodded. He softly kissed her and she put the book to the side. David deepened the kiss and moaned when he felt her hand slipping under his __shirt. They broke apart and looked at each other._

_"David..." She huffed. "You know that we can't. It will destroy Henry's relationship to me... and think about Snow and your daughter." Regina said and stopped him with a hand on his chest. He covered her hand and sighed. "You always let me in and then you push me away... that's unfair." He said and Regina looked to the side. "You are right..." She said. "But I... I just don't want to be a home wrecker..." Regina looked back to him and he brushed some hair out of her face. She looked at him nervously and took a deep breath to calm down again. "You aren't... just think of me as David Nolan and not as Prince Charming." He told her and leaned in again. He gave her the chance to pull away but she only studied him before she kissed him back._

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Regina and David were quite engrossed in each other so that they didn't notice their surroundings at first. They got startled by a moan and they looked around. They spotted a bed and their eyes widened when they saw that there were movements. The sound was coming from there and they both got up intrigued. David held Regina behind him a bit and they looked at the people in the bed. It was them. Just... different. Regina hadn't had her burn marks yet and David seemed like he felt a bit conflicted but was totally happy._

The unreal David was thrusting softly in and out of the unreal Regina who arched her body up into his. He kissed her chest lovingly and she moaned his name softly. "David..." That's when _they_ noticed how David's hand snuck between their bodies to Regina's clit. He started rubbing and pinching it and Regina shuddered. She bucked against him more needing and he sucked on her pulse point. She gasped and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. "Please..." She breathed out and David thrusted harder. "Please make me cum..." Regina whispered in his ear and he obeyed happily.

He thrusted faster and deeper and Regina dug her nails into his back while their lips met again. "David..." She mumbled. "Regina..." Was his needing answer. He felt her tighten around him and he started to pound her. He was so close and wanted to finally release himself in her. Regina bucked more against him, trying to get him even deeper. She felt herself cumming and groaned satisfied. "David..." She moaned loudly and he came in her. "Regina... oh fuck Regina... I'm cummin..." He panted and thrusted slower into her until he was spent. He sighed contently and pulled out.

Regina took a deep breath and looked at him with a shy smile. He pulled her in his arms and she laid down her head on his chest. "That was..." She started and he grinned. "Awesome. I never had a better lover." He finished and she blushed before she leaned up and kissed him. She curled into his side and fell asleep contently. David ran his fingertips over her back and held her while he studied her. He smiled and fell asleep too.

_Regina looked at David surprised who grinned. "If you wouldn't have married me to Kathryn that would have been our reality." He told her and she snorted. "Guess I have to admit that you were at least the biggest I would have had then." She answered and patted his chest before she turned away and limped away form the bed. He followed her amused and placed his hands on her hips. "Really?" He asked cheekily and she sighed. "Well... I don't know if you had the biggest of all my boyfriends but you had the biggest of all men I slept with." She told him and he smiled. "You are definitely the most __beautiful I would have slept with." He said and she looked at him._

_"What is with Snow?" She asked and he sighed. "She is beautiful too, yes but I can love her but find you more attractive. The appearance doesn't really matter in a relationship, Regina." "Well, I think it does. If your partner looks like a homeless and smells like one I bet you wouldn't want to sleep or kiss the other person." Regina answered and he chuckled. "I agree." He said and kissed her again. "You are getting addicting." She smacked his chest playfully and then just leaned against him. He held her and looked around. The surroundings changed again..._

* * *

"We need your help." Snow said. She was facing the infamous outlaw Robin Hood. He studied them judging. "You need my help for what?" He asked and Emma stepped forward. "You are the soulmate of a woman in our land and we need you to kiss her awake." Emma said and Robin crossed his arms. "Why would I leave all this here?" He asked them. "We would give you anything you want and would send you back to this land." Emma said quickly. She knew that they couldn't and hoped that he wouldn't detect the lie. He raised an eyebrow. "What if I would ask for the death of one person? Would you kill this person for me to awaken the other one?" He asked and they opened their mouths.

Snow wanted to shake her head but Emma stopped her. "Who do you want to see dead?" She asked him. "The Evil Queen." Robin growled and both froze. "That..." Snow started. "Is impossible..." Emma finished and he sighed. "Well, then I won't kiss whoever it is awake. I'm sorry...or not." He said and turned away. "You are the Evil Queen's soulmate." Snow said and Robin froze. "I'm nothing to this woman! She got my wife killed! Made my child motherless! She took almost everything away from us! So no she is NOT my soulmate. And now go before I order my men to kill you." He hissed. Snow and Emma backed away. They looked at each other shocked.

There was no way to save Regina. She would be stuck for forever, or they would have to kill her. They sighed and made their way back to Mulan and Aurora. "How did it go?" They asked and Emma shook her head. "He hates Regina..." Snow just said and sighed. They sat down. "We have to go home one way or the other... we can't force him to do anything..." Emma said and Snow shrugged. "I guess..." She answered and they sat down by the campfire.

* * *

Henry was sitting next to David worried. "He is not waking up..." Henry said and sighed. "I thought that Snow would kiss him in this world..." Gold sighed too and looked at the small boy. "She will come and wake him up, Henry. Don't worry." He tried to assure him. "I want to talk to them." Henry said and looked at Gold begging. "I can't let you go to them." He argued and Henry shook his head. "Put a protection spell around me or do I don't know what but please... I need to talk to them." Henry was almost crying.

* * *

_"What's happening?" Regina asked and looked around. She gasped. She remembered the place they were. "Where are we?" David asked and Regina sighed. "At my dream wedding... That's how I wanted to marry Daniel." Regina confessed and walked past the benches to the altar in the front. David followed her. Suddenly people appeared around them and David heard Regina's happy gasp when she spotted Daniel. Her beloved Daniel. She was almost crying. She hurried over to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, not looking at her at first. David stood slightly disappointed at the side when suddenly purple smoke appeared next to him. "What the hell?" He said surprised._

_Henry emerged of the purple smoke and smiled at him. "Grandpa." He said happily and hugged him tightly. "Henry... I forbade you to come here." David said and Henry sighed. "I couldn't leave you here... I can always wake up again and Mr. Gold put an protection spell around me..." Henry told him and looked around. "Where are we?" "At your mother's dream wedding." David explained and Henry spotted his happy mother. She was in his arms, snuggling close. A priest started talking and Regina looked confused at him. David and Henry smiled slightly. She was at least getting married to her true love in this world._

_But as soon as Regina stepped a bit away from Daniel everything went bad. Daniel studied her and scrunched his face disgusted. He stepped back and ripped his hands out of hers. Regina looked at him confused and took a step towards him but he just hurried one backwards against. "You..." He hissed. "Daniel..." She breathed out scared. "How could you do that to me? Making me almost marry a monster!" He said and pushed her back. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. She gulped. "Daniel..." "I don't want to talk to you, Regina! You are an ugly monster! You betrayed my trust... Leave me alone." Daniel said, turned away and left her. All the people who had appeared followed him and Regina fell on her knees._

_She looked on her hands and started crying. David gasped and quickly ran over to her. He pulled her in his arms and rocked her lovingly. "Sh... I'm here, Regina." He whispered and she looked at him. "He... he hates me... why would anyone want to marry such a monster? Just kill me when you get out of here... kill me so that this finally ends..." She begged him and he cupped her cheeks. "I would." He told her and she looked at him doubting. He got up and pulled her on her feet. "I'm going to marry you here. Right now." He said and she looked at him shocked. "You can't..." She whispered and felt tiny arms around her waist. "He can, Mom..." Henry said and she looked at him._

_"Henry..." She breathed out shocked. "There... he... I..." Henry shushed __her. "I don't know what is going on between you two but I know that if something would threaten the relationship between Snow and David it definitely wouldn't be your fault, Mom..." He assured her and Regina looked at him saddened. "I don't want to be a home wrecker..." She mumbled and he hugged her again. "In this world you aren't." Henry told her and Regina sighed. "Come on, Regina... Marry me. You don't leave your groom at the altar." David said and nudged her playfully. She smiled slightly before she nodded._

_The priest was still there and he proceeded. Regina felt how her hands were taken by David and she looked at him. He smiled charmingly at her and she blushed slightly. Henry grinned at her the whole time and she ruffled his hair. "You may kiss your bride." The priest said and both looked at each other hesitantly. They didn't want to kiss in front of Henry. "Now kiss finally." Henry said with a soft smile and David slowly pulled Regina closer and cupped her cheek. He kissed her softly and she put her hands on his hips. She kissed him back softly._

_They broke apart and blushed. "I definitely won't take Nolan." She said playfully and he hugged her tightly. "Well, you and Henry are already Mills so I guess I can take over that name here." He told her and she smiled at him amused. Henry joined their hug and they sighed. "Now it's a domestic life." David whispered in Regina's ear. "Na, I would like a dog... that would really make it domestic." She answered._

* * *

Snow and Emma stood in front of the portal to their home. "You surely think that we should go?" Snow asked and Emma sighed. "If we don't go now, then Cora will catch us." Emma said saddened. They held hands and just jumped into the portal. They landed hard on the pavement on the main street and looked around. Ruby was standing there and smiled happily. "Snow!" She called and hugged Snow tightly. "Red!" Snow answered and hugged her back. They smiled happily. "Where is my husband?" Snow asked and Ruby sighed. "In Gold's shop." Ruby told her and they walked together to the shop.

Gold let them in and Snow walked to David's bed. Emma saw Henry snuggled close to Regina's body. She saw the scars and gulped. Regina surely would be angry at them. For whatever reason. She focused on Snow who sat down next to David and cupped his cheeks softly. She leaned down and pressed a kiss on his lips.

**TBC...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_David felt a tug in his chest and Regina looked at him surprised when he __grabbed it. "David?" She asked shocked and covered his hand. "What's wrong?" She was afraid to lose him too. Yes, she liked him pretty much and she didn't want to lose him. He was the only one who thought of her as beautiful even after she got the scars. He looked at Regina and saw her scared face. She didn't want him to leave her. All her feelings were in her eyes and he smiled lovingly at her. He cupped her cheek. "Nothing anymore." He told her and leaned his head against hers. The tug disappeared and left was a pleasant warmth. Regina smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around him._

_Henry knew at this moment that the two of them somehow fell for each other and they looked so content with it. Regina looked a bit nervous. "How did it feel? Was it painful?" She asked him and rubbed over the spot. He sighed. "I think Snow tried to wake me up..." He told her and Regina's eyes widened. "But... why are you still here?" She asked and Henry looked at his grandfather confused until he realized it. "Because he fell in love with you." Henry said and Regina looked at Henry shocked and then at David. "Is he saying the truth?" She asked and David just smiled sheepishly._

_"You idiot!" She shouted and hit his chest. "How can you be so dumb? You will NEVER leave this world anymore!" David shook his head. "I will. Because of you." He answered calmly and Henry grinned at his grandfather. He knew too what he meant. "I love you, Regina... even after this short time... I saw so many sides of you. The happy one. The sad one. The concerned one. The grateful one. The loving one. Even the embarrassed. I love all of these sides." David told Regina who blushed. She looked away shortly. "No one would accept that, David." She breathed out and he shrugged._

_"I don't care." He answered. "This. Is. OUR. Life." Henry nodded. "Yes, Mom. Give it a chance. Better you take this chance and have at least a short time of happiness than never having this happiness." He told her and Regina sighed. "Please come back with us." Regina looked into David eyes. He caressed her cheek and she blushed. "Okay..." She whispered and Henry cheered before he slowly faded. "I'm going to kiss you awake now, my Queen." David said and Regina smiled slightly. "Okay." She said and they both leaned in._

* * *

Snow was staring at David after she kissed him. "Why... why isn't he waking up?" She asked and kissed him a second time. Gold looked confused. The dwarves who had gathered too as soon as possible looked confused. Emma looked confused. "I don't know... he got the same sleeping curse you got." Gold told her and Snow shook him. "David?" She asked scared but David didn't wake up. Snow started crying. "Let me see what is going on... but for that I need privacy. Please leave the room until I call you back. Maybe he got trapped and can't come." Gold said and they all reluctantly left. Emma knew it was a lie and hid in the near of the door.

Gold sat down next to David and took the dreamcatcher. He did his magic and saw how David looked at the blushing Regina in front of him. He also saw that Henry slowly faded. He put the dreamcatcher away and looked to Henry who woke up again. Henry quickly sat up and looked at Gold. "Mom is going to wake up." He said happily. "Where are Emma and Snow?" "Out of the room. I tell them later that I woke David with an enchantment. That I just put him in a curse like sleep instead of a real one and that Regina got kissed by you, okay?" Gold said and Henry nodded. They both were a bit startled when Regina took in a sharp breath and sat up.

She looked around and saw that David was still sleeping. She opened her mouth shocked. "No..." Regina breathed out. "He... he was supposed to wake up too." She tried to stand up but her legs wobbled underneath her. Gold caught her and helped her over to David. "Don't worry, Mom..." Henry tried to assure her. "I was such an idiot... why did I believe him?" Regina asked and buried her face in David's stomach. "Kiss him, Regina." Gold ordered her and Regina looked at him. "What?" She asked. "Kiss. Him. Only one wakes up when they kiss in the sleeping curse. You were the one obviously." Gold explained and Regina hesitantly leaned in.

She kissed him softly and sat up again. David took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He smiled brightly when he saw Regina in front of him. Suddenly Regina got grabbed and thrown onto the ground. She hissed and looked at her attacker. It was Snow who had hidden too. David got up quickly and pulled Snow away from Regina. "Leave her alone!" He hissed and Snow glared at him. "What did she do to you? Which enchantment did she put on you?" Snow shouted and the dwarves entered. Regina was still laying on the ground, Henry kneeled next to her. David gritted his teeth. "She didn't do anything." He growled. "It's true. Mom wanted that we go away. She tried to keep us away..." Henry said and Regina looked at him softly.

"Henry... I doubt that you can judge that." Snow said. "Why? Because he is saying something you don't like to hear? I didn't do anything, I'm innocent. If you don't believe me look into my memories." Regina growled and sat up. Emma held out a hand and pulled her up. Emma studied her. The scar on her face. Henry hugged Regina who closed her eyes and held him against herself. She placed a kiss on top of his head and sighed quietly. "I love you, Henry." Regina whispered quietly and he looked up with a soft smile. "I love you too, Mom." He answered and she smiled back at him. "I'm sorry." She said and waved with her hand. Everyone except for Gold collapsed. "What... Regina!" Gold hissed. "I can't let David know about this... he should be happy... Henry needs a full family..." Regina answered and waved her hand.

Gold sighed. "But..." He started but she cut him off. "No. I told David often enough that I'm no home wrecker...and I'm not... so I let David be happy with her... even if it is hard..." Regina answered and Gold shook his head. "Don't be me." He said and she looked up. "How? You have everything you want." Regina asked and he could see her sadness. "I was a coward, Regina... I put my power before my child... my children... and right now you are acting cowardly too. You are putting your fear in front of your happiness..." He said and hesitantly took her hands. She looked down and sighed.

"You have children?" Regina asked and looked up. "A son and a daughter. Both I wronged so completely... Although my daughter doesn't even know that I'm her father..." He answered and Regina sighed. "Why don't you tell her?" She asked and he smiled saddened. "Because then she would hate me. I guess she does already but... it would shatter everything she knows about..." Regina smiled saddened too. "Maybe not..." She answered and he shook his head. "I know it... I'm going to lift your memory spell of them... Take this chance, Regina. It's maybe your last one." Gold told her and waved his hand.

Regina gulped when they all slowly woke up again and held their heads. Henry looked at Regina who looked distressed. David walked over to Regina and took her hands. She looked down on their hands before she tightened her grip slightly and he smiled at her. "You can't be serious, David!" Snow said and David turned around. "It is. She woke me up. Not you. Doesn't it show you what I feel Snow? We both had our problems. Even before the curse... So huge problems that I was torn between staying with you and going. But I couldn't go... Because of our daughter and true love. But that's not anymore... I felt unhappy in our relationship... I still do." David said.

Snow clenched her hands and Regina looked to Gold panicking. He smiled at her softly and she fidget with her hands. Henry hugged Regina tightly who looked at him. "I... I didn't want this." She whispered to him and Henry smiled softly. "I know." He told her and she looked back to an arguing Snow and David. He had stepped into Snow's personal space and hissed something to her. She slapped him. Emma looked at Regina who looked so terribly sad. Emma pulled Regina to the backdoor and led her out. Regina looked a bit confused but followed Emma. They stopped at a bench and sat down. Emma touched her burnt arm and Regina hissed. Her eyes widened and she pulled the sleeve up.

She looked down at her leg and started sobbing. Emma hesitantly wrapped an arm around her and sighed. "How did you get these?" She asked her and Regina sniffled. "I was in this room of fire... why does David wants to stay? I'm still ugly..." She sobbed and Emma sighed. "You aren't ugly... you are still as beautiful as in the beginning, which I'm quite jealous of." Emma said and rubbed her back. Regina looked at Emma. "But he could have Snow... no one ever chooses ME." Regina answered and Emma smiled saddened. "This time someone does... don't screw it up though otherwise I'm going to kick your ass." She told Regina who sighed. "You think so?" She asked and Emma nodded.

That moment the door opened and David left with Henry. David seemed angry but all his anger vanished when he saw Regina. She hesitantly stood up and he wrapped his arms around her carefully and kissed her head. "Let's go home." David said and smiled softly at Emma. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Emma asked him and he nodded. He let go of Regina and followed Emma. Regina hugged Henry close again and he smiled. "I'm sleeping at home." He told her and she smiled at him. "Lasagna?" She asked him and he nodded. She kissed his head and he looked at her arm. Emma looked at David. "Don't break her heart. I doubt that Henry could even tame her anger then... you broke up with Snow for her... that means pretty much to her." She told him and he nodded.

He walked back to Regina and took her hand. She smiled shyly and they walked to her house. She let them in and walked into her bedroom first. She looked into her mirror and studied her scars. David walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. He kissed her neck and locked eyes with her. "How can you love me?" She asked him and he smiled. "Easy. You are you." He answered. She sighed. "I'm ugly... I have scars..." "I fake married you even when you had scars." He pointed out. "Regina... I don't care if you have scars or if you would be bold or I don't know what. I love what's inside you. Your personality... your character." He told her and she turned to him.

"You mean that?" She asked and he nodded. "With all my heart." He answered and kissed her. She sighed contently into the kiss and cupped his cheeks. He grabbed her waist softly and held her close to his body. They broke apart and smiled at each other. "I'm going to make Lasagna. Henry's wish." She told him and he grinned. "I would like to change clothes but I can't..." He said and looked down. She waved her hand and purple smoke engulfed her wardrobe. "There are your clothes now." She said and kissed him a last time before she extracted herself and walked downstairs. He changed into comfortable clothes and took a hoodie with him to the kitchen. He saw her shivering slightly and smiled.

"Put this on." He told her and startled her. She looked at it before she put it reluctantly on. He smiled at her and she looked down at herself. "It's a bit huge." She said and David grinned. "Maybe but you look just too cute in it." He told her and kissed her. "Eeww." Henry said and scrunched his nose. They turned to him and blushed. "Not so much kissing in front of me." He said with a smile and Regina giggled. David chuckled and kissed Regina's head. "Dinner is ready." Regina told them and they ate as family.

**TBC...?**


End file.
